


The Drag Queen Consequence

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drag Queen Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Little Stoaway". Also chapter 3 in "Superdanny".

Little did Danny know, that when he twirled the witch into oblivion, a little stoaway had come loose.

A spell, innocently hitching a ride to Beacon Hills, nestled itself now comfortably in Danny´s hair.

A week later he brushed past Stilinski at one of his usual clubs. 

He wouldn´t have noticed if not a few seconds later five notorious ladies of the drag queen conviction were all over his classmate, petting his hair and making cooing noises at him.

He raised an eyebrow. 

Maybe that would finally answer some of Stiles´questions. 

Danny could only hope. 

Meanwhile, he could dance.


End file.
